Meet the Parents
Meet the Parents is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Killjoys, as well as the fifteenth episode of the series.Killjoys Season 2(Retrieved: May 8, 2016) The episode aired July 29, 2016 on Syfy and Space. Johnny joins Pawter for a chilly family reunion; D'avin experiences surprising side effects from the Red 17 experiments. Summary Johnny escorts Pawter back home to the Land Simms estate on Qresh, and gets to meet her sister Louella and fiancé Hank as well as Pawter’s mother and father. On Westerley, D'avin heads to the Royale for a drink and to flirt with Sabine, unfortunately, D'avin can’t hold his liquor like he used to, and he passes out – but is actually Khlyen using the Green Plasma to gain access to D'avin’s brain and "switch" his consciousness into D'avin's body. D'avin ends up in Khlyen's body on Telen, where he and Johnny grew up. On Qresh, dinner with the Simms ends abruptly when Pawter's mother refuses to lift the exile on Pawter, rendering her unable to do anything about the Company’s plans to build walls around communities across the Quad. After dinner, Castor the butler seems to have caught something while wandering outside in a fog, and soon turns to ice and shatters into ice chunks! The mysterious fog is spreading, and when Louella’s hand gets infected, Pawter must make the tough decision to amputate it quickly to save her sister. D'av gets to have a bizarre reunion, via Khlyen, with his estranged father. Khlyen was there visiting Papa Jaqobis because he wanted to test his genes to see if D'avin got his Level 6 immunity from him. On Qresh, Seyah Simms, a scientist, is examining the pathogen that is present in the fog and causes the immediate freezing. She has infected herself with the pathogen, one she created, in order to give Pawter a chance at finding a cure. Pawter determines that the pathogen can be destroyed by heat. Johnny goes to the estate power center to set an explosive charge as part of his plan to burn up the fog, when he’s struck from behind by Hank, Louella's fiancé. He's looking to escape with Simms jewels and Johnny is threatening his plan. Hank is about to kill Johnny when Weymer Simms stops him. Aboard Lucy, Dutch confronts Khlyen in D'avin's body. She uses a massive electrical charge to jump start the consciousness switching between D'avin and Khlyen. Before switching back into his body, Khlyen drops a bomb on Dutch - it wasn't her (though it was someone with her face) that D'avin saw on Arkyn. Back on Qresh, Weymer blows up the power supply, sacrificing himself to save his family so that Johnny doesn’t have to. Afterward, Pawter takes her mother’s place as Lady of the Land, and holds forth before the Nine. Johnny let’s Pawter know how he feels about her with a passionate kiss, and tells her that he has decided to help Pawter free Old Town even if that means going against his oath as a Killjoy. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Jayne Lewis as Adaline Seyah Simms * Andrew Gillies as Weymer Simms * Sarah Power as Pawter Simms * Kimberly-Sue Murray as Louella Simms * Tori Anderson as Sabine Additional Cast * Rogue Johnston as Remy Skeever * Allen Keng as Lemy Skeever * Damon Redfern as Kaster * Marco Grazzini as Hank * Ron Lea as Marris Jaqobis Crew Directors * Jeff Renfroe Writers * Adam Barken (written by) * Julian Doucet (story editor) * Priscilla White (story editor) * Derek Robertson (story coordinator) * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy * Jon Cooksey (co-Executive Producer) * Sean Reycraft (co-Executive Producer) * Adam Barken (co-Executive Producer) * Jeremy Boxen (co-Executive Producer) Producers * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * D.J. Carson (Producer) * Trish Williams (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Trivia * The pathogen resembles ice-nine from the Kurt Vonnegut novel Cat's Cradle. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes